


First Interactions

by TwelveRosesOfItaly



Series: The Bumps in the Road Make a Perfect Story [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artist Clarke Griffin, Bartender Lexa (The 100), F/F, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwelveRosesOfItaly/pseuds/TwelveRosesOfItaly
Summary: Clarke, an artist, moves to Polis with her best friend Octavia and purchases her very own gallery. After exploring the city, she stumbles into a bar, Grounders, and becomes enamored with the head bartender, Lexa. This is their story about their initial interaction that may lead to something more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Clarkes POV

You watch her move effortlessly behind the bar as you sit at the corner nursing your vodka tonic. As usual, she is wearing black skinny jeans that look as though they’ve been painted on her long, toned legs. She pairs that with a simple, white v-neck t-shirt that hugs her torso in all the right places. Your gaze lingers on the toned arms that are riddled with black ink. As you trace the tattoos visible to you, your fingers itch to sketch the incredibly attractive bartender. 

When she turns to reach for a top-shelf bourbon, your eyes can’t help but drop to the expanse of skin that becomes exposed as her shirt rides up. As she turns back, you quickly drop your gaze. You might not see the bartender’s smirk but you feel her gaze pause on you as she scans the bar looking for empty glasses that might need a refill. When a patron at the other end of the bar calls for her attention, you deem it safe enough to resume your observation of her. Tonight, her hair is up off her neck in a messy bun rather than her usual intricate braids. This affords you a look at a tattoo you didn’t know existed until tonight. The black ink peaking out of the neck of her shirt has you more curious than ever about what else she could be hiding underneath her clothes. 

You have been coming to the bar called Grounders every Thursday for the past six weeks just to see her. You moved across the country to Polis four months ago. After spending the first two in a half months setting up your small gallery you bought with what inheritance you gained from loving grandparents, you finally ventured out to explore the new city you call home. Your exploration of Polis led you to Grounders on a rainy Thursday afternoon. After catching a glimpse of the head bartender, you now know is named Lexa, you stayed until closing. And so your new routine was established…at least as far as Thursdays were concerned. You get to Grounders around four in the afternoon. As an artist and gallery owner, making your own schedule often comes in handy. Recently, you’ve found yourself scheduling your Thursday afternoons and evenings free. Lexa moves to take the order of a blonde bimbo. As you watch her expertly mix a complicated cocktail for a bimbo at the other end of the bar, your mind drifts to your roommate. 

Octavia, your roommate and best friend, thinks you’re still at the gallery working on your latest piece. You’re not sure why you haven’t bothered to correct her. Knowing O' though, she would take any chance she got to join you at a bar. But no, Grounders with Lexa serving you drinks and soft smiles was for you alone. Selfishly, you wanted to keep it that way. Octavia would demand shots and random hook-ups. So you keep your little secret. And it’s not like you have lied to O, you just simply never bothered to correct her when she implied you had been at the gallery on Thursdays. 

Your thoughts are interrupted by a hand on the small of your back. You turn to find a floppy-haired guy grinning at you like he is doing you a favor. Thankfully the hand is removed quickly, but the guy takes a step closer as he leans towards you so you can hear him over the music. 

“Hi, beautiful. You look lonely…let me get you your next drink.” His hair, his smile, his demeanor…his everything reminds you of what you left behind. You internally shudder as you lean away from him.

“No, thanks. I can get my own drinks,” you calmly state as you turn back to the bar expecting that to be the end of it. Apparently not, you think, as your chair swivels back away from the bar by the persistent stranger. 

His smile is smaller and his eyes have taken a harder edge as he states, “Not so fast, princess. That was rather rude of you. Surely someone has taught you better manners than that.” His hand reaches towards you. You presume he means to tuck a loose strand of hair behind your ear, but you’ll never know for sure because his hand is stopped by someone before he can touch you. 

Lexa’s long-fingers are wrapped around the man’s wrist in what must be painful way given the grimace on his face. She stands closer to you than ever and while you should be focused on the man who was determined to give you unwanted attention, you find yourself tracing her perfect jaw and pouty lips with your eyes. You realize those lips you have often sketched in charcoal late at night in your gallery are moving as Lexa speaks. 

“She said ‘No.’ Leave.” Lexa says no more than four words, but they are delivered with such biting authority, it leaves little room for argument. Floppy hair seems to agree with your assessment as he quickly tugs his arm free and backs up.

“Sure. No problem, Lexa. I…I didn’t know, okay?” He stammers as he backs up, eyes never leaving Lexa’s.

“Don’t come back, Roan.” Is Lexa’s calm, but stern reply. You watch as he nods so fast you’re almost concerned he hurt his neck. You quickly forget him though as Lexa turns towards you. Wow. Her eyes are even more gorgeous this close up, you think. A little too late you realize she was talking to you. 

“What?” You ask when it is clear she is waiting for a response. She gives you a soft smile that seems to be just for you as she asks, “Are you okay?”

“Of course,” you respond. “Thank you for interfering though. I appreciate it.” 

Before she can respond a pair of arms and legs jump on Lexa from behind interrupting your moment with the bartender. Lexa takes the added weight to her person in stride as she quickly wraps her hands around the jean-clad thighs that hug her waist. After the initial spark of what you quickly recognize to be jealously, you note in the back of your mind that Lexa must be fit in order to act as a jungle gym for the gorgeous, tan brunette currently wrapped around her.

“Lex! I have missed you so much, babe. Never let me leave you again, okay? It is just not worth going up to the international space station if I can’t have you by my side,” states the unfairly pretty brunette. 

You want to curl in on yourself. No, you want to leave the bar and never come back. Weeks of coming to Grounders and trying to find the courage to talk to the pretty bartender all for her to have a girlfriend who was out of town. A smart, apparently space traveling girlfriend who has caused Lexa’s face to light up in ways you never seen. Lexa laughs as she shrugs off her passenger and turns to face the newcomer. 

“Raven! I’ve missed you too. Where’s my sister? Don’t tell me you came here to see me first?” smirks Lexa, eyes dancing with mirth. 

Had you not been trying to find a way to slip away unnoticed, you might have caught on that your assumptions, while justified, might not be accurate. As you turn back to the bar to throw some money down for her drinks, another unfairly gorgeous woman walks in to Grounders. The dirty blonde strides with purpose to Lexa and Raven. 

Just as you turn back around preparing to slip out of your seat, you spy the latest addition grab Raven away from Lexa and pull her into a long, tight hug. You, still operating under the assumption that Lexa and Raven are an item, cast a quick glance at Lexa who is simply smiling at the two embracing women. 

Internally, you shrug, maybe the newcomer and Lexa’s girlfriend are just friends. However, when Raven and the newcomer start making out, your jaw nearly drops. This time you fully turn towards Lexa who is now wearing a look of disgust.

“Anya! Gross. Get a room, you two. She was barely gone a month!” exclaims Lexa as she tugs Raven back. 

For your part, you stand frozen and are now thoroughly confused. Maybe they are all in a relationship? You’re not one to judge. You’re just upset your crush is taken. 

Raven and Anya now both turn towards Lexa and therefore, you. As if registering that someone else was standing there for the first time, Raven takes the opportunity to give you a once-over. As her eyes travel the length of you down and then back up, her smile becomes devilish as she turns to Lexa.

“Sorry for interrupting your time with your date, Lex. And what a hot date it is.” Raven says as she winks at you. 

Lexa glares at Raven as her blush spreads. Despite her rapidly reddening face, Lexa’s glare seems to get more severe as she responds. “I’m not on a date. I’m…bartending,” states Lexa somewhat sheepish at the end. 

Raven now looks confused as she says, “Did you forget you own the bar and like, six others that you no longer have to tend to?” 

A snort comes from Anya as Lexa continues to glare at the duo. “Oh, she remembers, babe. But she covered for Lincoln about a month and a half ago and fell in love with some girl who only comes in on Thursdays….so now Lexie loo continues to work Thursday nights. Isn’t that right, Lex?”

Oh. Oh, now that is an interesting development you think. Lexa, who cannot possibly get any redder, tugs Anya away to the other end of the bar. You gaze after them until you feel someone sidle up beside you. 

“So blonde and beautiful…you and Lexa, huh?” Raven questions with a devilish grin that you are quickly realizing is just her personality. 

“Oh, um, not really? She’s attractive, of course, but I haven’t really talked to her,” you stammer. Raven glances past you towards an arguing Lexa and Anya before she responds. 

“That’s too bad,” she states, “I would love someone to double date with me and the Woods sisters and you look like fun. But if you’re not interested, I guess I will just have to find someone else. Perhaps that blonde down there who can’t keep her eyes of Lex.” 

You turn to find this other blonde and spot the same bimbo from earlier. And Raven tells the truth, blondie’s eyes are glued to Lexa. You roll your eyes as you face Raven again. 

“Who said I’m not interested? And please, that bimbo would probably never make it past appetizers with you three. You need someone who can hold her own,” you state with a little more than challenge in your voice. 

The thought of missing an opportunity with Lexa because you didn’t act interested was unfathomable. And the thought of barbie down there getting a shot with Lexa when you had a chance made your jaw clench.

Raven’s grin widens, “Hell yeah. I knew you had some fire in you. We are going to be great friends…” 

“Clarke. My name is Clarke,” you say when it seems like Raven is fishing for it. 

“Nice to meet you, Clarke. I’m Raven, as you know, and the dirty blonde down there is mine. Anya and Lex are sisters and they’re the best when they aren’t acting like idiots,” sighs Raven as she watches Lexa punch Anya on the arm and walk back to you both. As Lexa approaches, you think she looks adorably embarrassed and just a tiny bit sheepish. 

“I’m sorry about all that,” says Lexa with that soft smile that makes you want to melt. 

“Don’t worry about it,” you say. “I don’t have any siblings, but I have a couple of best friends that act much the same.” 

By this point Anya has returned to your small group and quickly tugs Raven who smirks as she is dragged away mentioning its time they celebrated reuniting more privately. Lexa fake gags as you laugh. 

Finally, it is just you two again. Knowing you were the reason Lexa has been bartending every Thursday has given you some confidence. However, the opposite could be said for the brunette. Gone is the confident bartender and present is someone who is adorably nervous, you note.

“So….um, I was wondering if maybe you would, and it’s totally fine if you’re not into it, but I was thinking maybe, I could, I don’t know…” Lexa stutters. After a while you decide to take pity on her.

“Lexa,” you interrupt. “I would love to go out on a date assuming that was what you were asking?” Lexa looks relieved as she smiles softly at you. 

“Yes, I would really like to take you to dinner, Clarke,” she responds and you barely hold off the shiver that goes down you spine at the way she says your name. You like it, you decide. You wouldn’t mind hearing it more often and under different circumstances you think to yourself. 

“Good. Here’s my number,” you say as you write it out on a bar napkin. “Call or text me anytime.” You slide the napkin towards her hand and lean in for a kiss to her cheek. “I look forward to hearing from you, Lexa,” you say quietly in her ear before you make your exit. Prior to reaching the door, one peak over your shoulder confirms that Lexa is frozen with a hand to her cheek. You smirk as you push the door open and welcome a cool spring night. To new beginnings, you think, as you walk the few blocks to your apartment.

 

___________________________________________

 

 

“And that kids, is how I met your nona. Three short years later after some bumps in the road, we married in Italy. A year and a half after that the twins, your uncle Aden and aunt Alexi, were born and three years later, your momma, Madi, was born,” finishes Clarke with a grin as she looks up. Her once captive audience is now fast asleep in the makeshift blanket fort. She smiles and shakes her head as she covers them up with a blanket and moves up the stairs to her waiting wife. 

“A few bumps in the road, huh?” Lexa husks as Clarke reaches the landing. 

“Well, there would have been a lot less if someone hadn’t said no the first time I asked her to marry me,” Clarke says with a smile that widens as she sees her wife’s soft smile turn to a frown before settling on a glare with no real heat.

“You’re one to talk. You ignored me for two weeks after I asked you to move in with me!” Lexa exclaims.

Clarke shakes her head fondly and reaches for her wife. She pulls Lexa into a tight embrace that and says, “Everything that happened back then happened for a reason. I wouldn’t have it any other way. Our story was, well, is pretty incredible.”

“Yeah,” Lexa whispers. “Yeah, it was. I love you, Clarke.”

“As I love you, Lexa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The goal is to write a series of chapters in the same universe. Each chapter will depict a major event in our favorite couple's life. I have a couple planned out as I’m sure you can tell from the hints at the end, but I might be open to taking prompts later. I hope you enjoy.


	2. First Glance and First Interaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's POV of her first time seeing Clarke and their first, real interaction.

You can’t believe you got roped into this. Lincoln owes you big. He’s lucky he’s your favorite cousin. To be fair, he’s your only cousin, but whatever. You haven’t bartended in years and now you’re stuck behind the bar serving fruity drinks to a bachelorette group on a Thursday. Who has a bachelorette party on a Thursday? This group of girls apparently.

You pull the necessary bottles for a couple of drinks the girls ordered and fall into a familiar rhythm. The group of eight is fairly tipsy and you seem to have grabbed the attention of two of them. A dark-haired brunette and a redhead. You nearly smirk. You had forgotten what this was like, the attention of patrons. You serve the drinks and ignore the lingering looks. You always preferred blondes anyway. But you can’t think about that now. Two years since the last blonde nearly ruined your life and you’re not eager to revisit that sort of temptation. Yeah, you’ll pass you think as you turn away to clean up your work station. Ten minutes later and you seriously question your earlier thoughts of passing.

Whoa. That is your first thought when you lay eyes on her. You spot her just as she reaches the other end of the bar. She’s wearing an army green jacket over a form fitting, dark gray tank top and dark blue skinny jeans. Damn, she’s attractive. You wave your other bartender, Emori, off and proceed to the other end of the bar to get her order. Your eyes continue scanning her as you approach. She hasn’t looked up from glancing over the drink menu, but you spot what looks like paint on both her jeans and her tank top. You slide a coaster over and place a freshly poured water in front of her which finally grabs her attention.

“What can I get you,” you ask when she looks up. Blue eyes. That’s all you can focus on at first. Then you notice her mouth moving, but instead of tuning in to what she is saying, you can’t seem to focus on anything other than the beauty mark above her lips. You find yourself horribly distracted.

“Im sorry can you repeat that, please,” you ask and wave your hand in the general direction of the band as if to blame it on their music which is actually quite mellow given its a Thursday night. Her smirk tells you she wasn’t fooled by your less than stellar excuse. 

“A vodka tonic, please,” she states with a smile you instantly want to see more of.

“Sure,” you respond. “Any preference on vodka,” you ask as you begin to pull what you need for the simple drink together. You grab the tonic water and decide to garnish with a lime instead of lemon this time.

“Titos, but I’m not really picky,” she says. You say a little thank you to whoever might be listening that she didn’t pick an overrated vodka, like grey goose, and doesn’t seem to have any more specific instructions for you. That would have been another reminder of a pretty blonde with an obnoxious drink order and a particular preference for vodka. And reminders of that specific blonde are never welcome. 

You move a bit away from her down the bar and start making her drink. Being a drink of very little ingredients, you finish quickly and place it in front of her. 

“Can I get you a food menu or anything else,” you ask. She shakes her head no after taking a long sip and you move back towards the middle of the bar to put the bottle of Titos away. 

You do your job but keep an eye on her the rest of the night. She seems to be keeping an eye on you too, but you don’t want to get your hopes up. 

Finally, the bachelorette party seems to be headed out so you assist Emori and close their tabs. The redhead grabs your arm as you pass and proceeds to write her name and number on the inside of your wrist. When she finishes she winks and follows her group out of your bar while you go back to cleaning up the mess of limes and salt from their tequila shots they left behind. Emori playfully smirks and turns your arm over to reveal the name and number you haven’t even glanced at. 

‘Lyla’ is what is written and Emori teases you for needing to slum it as a bartender to finally get some attention. You roll your eyes and let the harmless teasing continue. You take a glance at the gorgeous blonde at the other end of the bar who drops her eyes as you look her way. You notice her easy smile from earlier is gone. You frown but head upstairs to your office to get a check in order to pay the band before they finish their set. When you return, you notice the blonde is gone and you can’t help but feel disappointed. 

Emori is giving the bar one last wipe down as you approach. “The blonde cutie at the end paid in cash and asked about you,” Emori states. “I told her your name and that you were the head bartender.” 

At your raised eyebrow and tilted head, Emori continues with a shrug, “There was no need to explain you were the owner of this bar and like a hundred others across Polis, but were slumming it with us mere mortals for the evening.”

You roll your eyes at that. “I don’t own quite a hundred, but thanks for protecting my image,” you state. Emori, who was from your neighborhood growing up and was good friends with your older sister, had the license to give you a hard time when she wanted. She was basically family at this point so you didn’t take her teasing to heart. 

“Get out of here, Em. I remember how to close up. Go home and spend some time with Murphy and your little one,” you order. She smiles instantly at the mention of her family and says her thanks before heading out. You pay the band, lock the door, and begin the methodical process of shutting everything down. As you clean and restock you can’t help but think back to the blonde from earlier. You already make a mental note to pop in throughout the week just to see if she returns.

_______

 

It’s a whole other week before you see her again. You stopped by periodically every night since that first one just to catch a glimpse of her. Lincoln tells you the two new bartenders are scared you’re checking their work constantly in preparation of firing them with how much you’ve been around. You don’t care. All you care about is at least getting a name should you see her again. You haven't been this interested in anyone in a long time.

You haven’t been able to stop thinking about the mysterious blonde. Anya won’t even listen to you anymore. She claims you’re being ridiculous. Its times like these, you miss your best friend. Raven may be dating your sister, but she was and is your best friend, your rock. But Raven was off training with NASA for a trip to the International Space Station so you can’t really blame her for being absent. Doesn’t mean you can’t miss her though, you think to yourself as you walk into the bar from the employee entrance the next Thursday. 

After a six straight days of not seeing your blonde, you don’t have much hope so you head straight to your office. After taking care of some administrative duties, you head downstairs to help out and hope that a certain someone comes back.

A flash of blonde hair has you instantly distracted. The gorgeous blonde is back and you are determined to get a name this time. She already has yours so its only fair. Unfortunately, the bar is packed and you don’t get a chance to actually talk to the blonde. You spend way more time than you would like making drinks for the somewhat rowdy crowd tonight’s band brought in, but you do get her name. 

Clarke. That was the name on the card she used to pay her tab. It suits her, you think. You kind of like it. You may not have gotten to speak to her, but you have a name and a hope that she will be back next Thursday. After all, she stayed for quite some time just like the first Thursday and seemed to keep a close eye on you or so Emori and Lincoln informed you. You tried to ignore them, but you couldn’t help but feel happy at the thought. 

And so a pattern was developed. On Thursdays, Clarke came in early in the evening and stayed late. You worked behind the bar with Lincoln and Emori and so far had only shared small smiles and lingering looks with the blonde. That is until tonight. 

Tonight, Roan decided to approach Clarke. You watch with more interest than you care to admit and are more relieved than you probably have a right to be when Clarke seems to turn him down. Your relief is short lived when you watch Roan spin her chair back around. You here Lincoln mutter “Uh oh” as you dash from behind the bar. You reach the duo just in time to stop Roan’s hand from touching Clarke. You tell yourself that she would have wanted you to interfere, but in all honesty, your actions are fairly selfish. 

Roan backs down easily with you involved and you finally turn to have some significant interaction with the girl you can’t seem to get off your mind. Her eyes are even prettier up close. You find yourself getting lost in them until you’re rudely interrupted by one of the most irritating people on the planet.

Raven jumping on your back has always been a signature move of hers. Not much has changed since middle school and as terrible as her timing is, you have missed her dearly. You may be momentarily distracted by your best friend, but you’re tuned into the blonde enough to know she appears to be gathering her stuff to leave. Your momentary panic is pushed aside as your sister arrives and greets Raven. You notice Clarke’s eyes seem to wander between you and the couple currently making out. Gross, you think, before you quickly interrupt. 

You quickly regret that decision as you watch Raven give Clarke a long once-over that has you glaring and then you listen in horror as Anya explains the real reason you are working behind the bar on a Thursday in front of Clarke who is that reason you are working behind the bar on a Thursday. Before you can die of embarrassment you grab Anya and pull her to the other side of the bar. In hindsight, you think maybe leaving Rae with Clarke was a really bad idea, but too late for that now. You need to deal with your sister first. 

“What the hell was that? Did you not think that maybe you shouldn’t mention that in front of Clarke,” you snap at Anya.

“Who is Clarke?”

“The girl I have been talking about and coming in for on Thursdays,” you explain exasperated. 

“Another blonde? Really, Lex?”

“That’s a low blow and you know it,” you seethe. Anya concedes with dip of her head and appears contrite. 

“I’m sorry. You’re right. I was only teasing. I’m happy for you, Lex. I can’t remember the last time you were this taken with a girl and its been weeks with zero progress between you two.”

You grimace knowing she’s right. “I just don’t want to be hurt again,” you mumble as you look down at the floor.

“Well if you want to try something with less strings there’s another blonde behind you that seems keen.”

You snort, “Yeah, no thanks. I want to ask Clarke on a date tonight.”

Anya grins at you, but you’re still salty over her “another blonde’ comment so you grumble a “whatever” and punch her arm as you turn to head back to Clarke. 

Next thing you know you’re stumbling over your words and anticipating a rejection. When Clarke easily interrupts and says yes to a question you hadn’t quite managed to ask, you're ecstatic. A kiss on the cheek later and a napkin with her number on it, and you’re on cloud nine. You wait twenty minutes and call her that night. You don’t stop talking until much much later. For the first time in a long time, you go to bed with a smile on your face and a date scheduled for Saturday.

 

 

__________________________________________________________________

 

“Now that children, is my side of the story about meeting your nona Clarke,” you say to a sleepy group of kids. Its the night after they heard Clarke’s version of events and the blanket fort is barely hanging on and the number of kids in it has tripled thanks to the arrival of the twins’ kids. 

“Nona Lexa, why did you always have so many admirers writing on your arms when you worked at the bar?”

You’re shocked by the question and immediately sense that your wife put sweet, little, Luca up to asking it. Before you can respond, another question is asked.

“Yeah and Nona Clarke says you used to ride a death trap. What is a death trap?”

“Oh and why did…”

“Okay!” you exclaim, overwhelmed, and not ready for any other questions to be fired at you. “How about we all go to sleep now, and maybe in the morning, I will tell you about the time Nona Clarke nearly got arrested?”

Ha! You think. Two can play at this game. With very little argument, the kids all say their goodnights and you turn to leave the living room. You’re met with the stern glare of your wife, but you give one right back.

“Really? Talking about my ‘death trap’ and admirers? What admirers?”

“Oh, please, I remember that first night and that redhead’s lingering touches,” Clarke declares with a roll of her eyes. “Mentioning me nearly getting arrested for defending you from that she-devil though? That was uncalled for,” Clarke says as she turns to head upstairs.

You smirk and follow after her quickly before you can get caught up in the thoughts of Clarke meeting your ex for the first time. When you catch up to her, you spin her around and pull her flush against you. 

“You were my knight in shining armor that night, babe,” you declare with chaste kiss to her cheek.

“Yeah and don’t you forget it, gorgeous.”

“Never. I love you, Clarke.”

“As I love you, Lexa”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write a Lexa POV of their first interaction until I put the polishing touches on some of the other stories. As you can probably tell, I like a little angst so the subsequent stories will depict the problems that arise throughout their relationship. Happy ending is always in order though.
> 
> This will likely be the last time I write something from this point of view. I'm not sure if people like reading the story from their own point of view so I'll be switching it up. The next pieces of work will be longer chapters and more of a story and will likely be written in third person. 
> 
> Let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions.

**Author's Note:**

> The goal is to write a series of chapters in the same universe. Each chapter will depict a major event in our favorite couple's life. I have a couple planned out as I’m sure you can tell from the hints at the end, but I might be open to taking prompts later. I hope you enjoy.


End file.
